Patients with chronic renal failure receiving CAPD are frequently malnourished. They don't eat well and the dialysis removes protein and amino acids from the body. This study aims to ascertain whether the addition of a mixture of amino acids to the peritoneal dialysate used in the dialysis treatments will induce positive nitrogen balance and improve nutrition in this population of patients.